There are no strings on me
by 01Shadow Angel
Summary: Clopin is not the only one who can work with puppets ClopinxOc  rest of summery and info in story. Please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

**Another story teller in Paris? Children cant help but be drawn to her dark mysterious fairy tales. Clopin was the same. When he meets this mysterious story teller and can't help but fall for her. Or will a certain captain win her heart first? ClopinxOcxPheobus **

**I do not own any of the vocaloid songs or any other songs I use. I just make story parts in between the songs. I don't own HOND or any other stories or songs.**

**I only own my Oc**

**Note: This takes place a while before the movie begins**

_"Singing voice"_

**o0o00oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The day was bright and cheery in the streets of Paris. There were children rushing around while the parents shopped. Near the town square was a red caravan with a small stage. The king of gypsies, Clopin was just finishing one of his little shows.

He made his princess and prince puppets kiss. The boys made disgusted faces while the girls sighed dreamily.

"Ah so remember little ones. Love can happen to anyone at anytime. Who know's. You might find one for yourself" he said finishing the show.

"Monsier Clopin? Do you have a loved one like the prince and princess?" A little girl asked. Clopin chuckled and shook his head "Non little one, not yet."

The girl looked sad "Why? aren't you lonely?" she asked. Clopin ruffled her hair and smiled "Ah sometimes Mon chere but...I just haven't met the right girl yet. I'll find her someday as you will find a handsome young man" he said. The little girl smiled and gave him a coin before running off. Clopin pocketed the coin and turned to collect the money that the children had kindly given him. While he was packing away he overheard another girl speak of something "The story tellers at the fountain again" she said.

_`story teller?`_ Clopin thought. He leaned over to listen in a bit.

"You want to go see her?" the boy next to her asks.

"Mama will get mad at me. She says to me that the lady is really strange...but she's sooooo kind! and her stories are so good! I must!" she exclaimed dramatically.

Clopin rose an eyebrow while chuckling and leaned over his stage "Pardon moi madamoiselle but who is this story teller you speak of?" he asks. The little girl turns to the gypsy king and smiles at him "She's usually at the fountain telling really scary stories but also happy ones. She even teaches us songs to sing." she explained to him.

"And what is her name?" he asked. The girl shrugged "No one knows. She just sits at the fountain all day. She just asked us if we wanted to hear a story and we let her tell one to us"

"She's been there ever since everyday or somewhere else so she tells us one or two everyday" the boy piped up. A blonde haired boy ran by them "Come on you two! She's starting the story!" he yelled before running again. The boy and girl that Clopin spoke too ran off with the boy.

Clopin didn't mind that there was another story teller around but he was rather curious about who she was so he left his caravan and headed for the fountain.

0000o000o0o0o0o00o

He reached the fountain and found that a small bunch of children were sitting on the ground in front of a woman in rather strange clothing. She wore a knee length dress with a white trim at the bottom and puffy sleeves. A long shirt was underneath and it was red and black stripes. A white bow was tied around her collar. She wore black stockings and black flat shoes.

_`must be from a higher status. But why tell stories to children?`_ he wondered. He noticed finally that a silver Mask covers her eyes. One half was longer than the other. The eyes were black so he couldn't tell what colour her eyes were. A bandage covered her mouth.

"How odd" he mumbled

"What do you wish to hear today little ones?" He heard her ask. Her voice was soft and light. Many children shouted names of stories that Clopin had never heard of.

"Ugly duckling!"

"The three pigs!"

"Alice in wonderland!"

The girl raised a hand to silence them "No I have something new if you don't mind" she said softly. Clopin couldn't help but be even more curious so he got a little closer and leaned against a wall.

"Now children. This is the tale of the four Alices. It's a little like the Alice in wonderland story I told you last week...but this ones entirly different" she said.

All the children listened in while the girl began her tale...

"There once was a little dream. No one know who had dreamt it for it was such a tiny dream."

She held up her hand and showed a tiny little pebbel. "It was about this size little ones so imagine how hard it would be to stay in peoples dreams"

The children nodded in understandment.

"The little dream thought. I don't want to vanish. How will I make people think of me?"

Clopin was impressed so far. `She's pretty good` he thought.

"The little dream thought and thought...until it finally came up with a clever idea...I shall make people stray into me. I will make them enter my wonderland. Let them create their own wonderland. And make all their wishes become a reality"

She held up her hand and Clopin saw some strings attached too her fingers. He followed the string and saw a little wooden puppet attached to them. The puppet was in a red dress and had a tiny sword in it's hand.

"The dream let a young woman named Josaphine stray into his wonderland through a red door with the spade on it. She was handed a sword in the paths of the forest. When she touched it, something in her changed..." she said with her voice turning dark

"The dream then knew that he had made a BIG mistake..." she said with a scary smile

_The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade, and righteously  
>she held a sharpened blade within her hand. <em>  
><em>Never heasitating to slay all within her way.<em>  
><em>Creating paths of blood that followed her through wonderland...<em>

As the girl made her puppet walk and pretend to slay things a red path of red rose petals followed it.

_Deep into the darkened forest Alice walked the line. _  
><em>Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin.<em>  
><em> If it were not for the murderous wake left behind.<em>  
><em> No one would have suspected that she had ever been...<em>

Her red puppet was replaced with one in blue.

"After Josephine perished in the forest, the little dream set his eyes on a man going by the name Riku. Riku was a singer in his world, so when he entered the blue door of the diamond the little dream gave him sheet music thinking "What harm could this do?"

She smiled a little "Well little dream you've made another mistake for this mans voice wasn't just beautiful but it was deadly in wonderland..."

_The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond. _  
><em>The broken echo of the lies within demented words.<em>  
><em> He sang his twisted melodies to all In wonderland. <em>  
><em>Creating the image of the sick and disturbed.<em>

She pulled out a small dagger.

_Deadly yet so Beautiful a voice just like a rose, _  
><em>was stabbed by a mad man who silenced him to death.<em>

She stabbed the puppet then pulled out a blue rose. The children gasped in wonder at the beautifully coloured rose. Even Clopin was surprised.

_A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed. _  
><em>With a twisted grin this dying man laid breathing his last breath...<em>

The girl smiled and made the puppet gone from the children's eyes.

"With Riku gone, the dream became angry and he was vanishing quickly but he wouldn't give up so he tried another. This one was a young girl named Mary. She was a pretty girl in green and so very innocent. She had entered through the green door of the club. The dream was sure this one would go right...how wrong he was.

She brought up a puppet in green

_The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club. _  
><em>An enchanting graceful figure in the world of wonderland. <em>  
><em>She charmed the people in the land to every beckoned call.<em>  
><em> A peculiar country answering to each command.<em>

She placed a little gold crown on the puppets head.

_So she rose into the throne to be the countries queen, consumed by paranoia of her own impending death. _  
><em>Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream.<em>  
><em> Disguised in kindness loathing fate she secured her regime. <em>

The green puppet remained in place. Two yellow puppets appeared.

_And as this passed two children walked in the woods. _  
><em>Partaking in tea underneath the tree's they's never part.<em>  
><em> They found an invitation from the queen.<em>

"What was it?" A boy asks. The girl smiled and pulled out a card

_"It was the ace of hearts"_ she sang.

She began to walk around a bit. "So these were children that the dream had chosen. How could he not of thought of it before. Their names were Rachel and James. So they have the invitation so naturally, they must go and find out what it was all about. So off they went down...the rabbit hole"

She passed Clopin and gave him a small smile. He was startled at first when she spotted him but he gave a smile in return.

_The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity. _  
><em>Both were lost and could not find the boat where thy began, and so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly.<em>  
><em> A brother and a sister running wild through wonderland.<em>  
><em> A stubborn elder sister and a witty younger brother.<em>  
><em> But they had strayed to far in Alice's Wonderland...<em>

"A bang was heard and the children had jumped and looked in horror as the yellow door they entered through was shut tight and locked. They were trapped...

_They were never woken from their terrifying dream. _  
><em>Forever they would wander this twisted fairy tale<em>

She smiled and sat down with her puppets on her lap "The dream was finally happy. He had two children to live off their dreams and he would never vanish from this world" she finished.

The children clapped for her as she bowed. They heard their mothers calling so they left money on the ground and scampered off. The girl sighed and packed away her things and walked Clopin's way.

She stopped in front of him and took his hand. He was confused for a moment until he felt a pouch fill his hand. He looked down and saw that it was the money that the children had left her. She had also left the blue rose in his hand. When he turned to confront her, she was gone. Clopin looked at the money and the rose. He chuckled to himself "What a strange woman" he mumbled, heading back to his Caravan.

**Well my first HOND fanfic. god i loves that film. Review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"How dare you disobey us you filthy child! someone could have saw you!" a large man yelled in his daughters face. This daughter was the girl that was at the fountain. People did see her but not beneath her mask.

"No one saw father. My face is fully covered remember" she spoke quietly.

"That's no exuse You devil child!. You could have been mistakin as a gypsy. I will NOT have my first born be seen like a filthy gypsy. It'll ruin the family name!" he bellowed out. The girl frowned from under her mask. She liked Gypseys unlike her parents. She thought they were kind and entertaining with their music. Her little 9 year old sister Alice agreed with her.

"I agree with your father Zendella!" An older woman fumed. THAT was her mother. Small, plump and a strict person.

Zendella's mother was in rage like her father, scolding the girl while their maid Francine watched from the side lines with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

Her father seized her arm. She winced at the pain. Her father chuckled "I see it's not healed yet... Good, it will teach you not to leave the house" he said

After another long rant from her parents Zendella was sent to her room with no supper. Lovely.

(Zendella's pov)

Hello. Sorry for the late intro but well here goes. My names Zendella and i'm 18 years old. My life you ask?...it's hell, ahem exuse my language.

Why is it hell you ask? well ever since a little accident happened when I was a child, my mother and father forbid me from going outside. But I don't listen. I just love to sneak out into town and tell my tales to the children.

You may be wondering why I wear a mask and bandages. Well that's because of the accident. My parents forced me to wear the mask...i'd rather not talk about it for now.

My family is a little rich as my father runs a clothing business. He gives me and Alice fine clothing but I hate them. Too girly for my taste so I modify them into a nicer more comfortable style. Thankfully he and mother don't mind as much.

So once again I'm stuck in my room. Door's locked and I am not allowed out till the next day...most of the time. One time they kept me in my room for two days straight. Oh well it gives me more time to make up some stories and make my little puppets.

Ah puppets. My pride and joy. Mother and Father don't know about them as I hide them very well. They think if I do all these ridiculous things I'll end up like a gypsey. You can't blame me for wanting to be free like a gypsey.

"Zen?" Francine said quietly coming in my room. She is the only one besides Alice who is nice to me and treats me the same as a normal person. Not a devil child as my mother and father call me. She's very pretty. In her 30's with golden locks like the sun and beautiful green eyes... I beckoned her over with my gloved hand. She came over with a small box and sat on the bed. She took my hurt arm and changed the bandages on it.

"Zen. This can't go on" she whispered tenderly wrapping the bandage on my bruised arm. I softly smiled "I'm used to It Francine." I said. Francine glanced up at me then back to what she was doing.

"Your going out again tomorrow aren't you?" she asked. I smiled mischievously behind my bandaged mouth "As always. I can't let the children down" I said. Francine smiled at me and stroked my hair "Just take care child." she said leaving the room.

I shook my head and pulled out a block of wood. What to make I wondered to myself. Then I remembered that Gypsy man I saw today. He was listening to my story today.

"Hmmm..." I hummed. I began to carve every detail of what I remembered.

(3 days later)

Zendella still felt some pain in her arm but she brushed it off and quietly snuck out her window with her small trunk full of puppets. She knew her lazy parents wouldn't wake for a while and sister as always covered for her just encase.

She arrived at the fountain and his her trunk under the ledge. She held one specific box and began to make her way to the red caravan she always saw. The caravan where the jester man always was. She was yet to learn his name.

She saw children crowded round the caravan, watching a story be told. When the show was finished she approached the man who was busy changing scenes and clearing up his puppets. She noticed that the blue rose she had given him was pinned to his coller.

She smiled "Still have the rose I see" she said. The Gypsy jumped in fright and turned to her with a surprised look on his face.

(Clopins pov)

It's her again. It's been three days since I last saw her. I could not get her out of my head after first seeing her. She's so...mysterious.

I looked at the odd coloured rose pinned to my chest. I smiled "Oui Mademoiselle. It is a very beautiful rose" I said. She smiled under the mask of bandages covering her mouth. I wonder why she wears them. She held up a little box "I wanted your opinion on something if it's not to much trouble Monsieur" she said. My smile widened "Why of course, it's no trouble." I said.

She placed the box down on the ground and pulled some strings out. She held her arm above a little and up came...a mini me made of wood!

"Well?..." she asked.

I was extremely impressed with her little puppet. The puppet was very well carved and she got all the colours right and it had a small hat with a real yellow feather on it and she used something to make the beard and hair so realistic.

"Mon due! It is magnificent! you are quite an artist!" I exclaimed. She giggled and made the puppet dance "I'm glad you like it. I've been working on it ever since I saw you listening to my story three days ago" she said

"Ah yes the tale of the four Alices. A mysterious story" I said. She smiled "It's more my thing anyway. I've heard a few of your stories. They are very good"

I took of my hat and bowed. I brought her gloved knuckles up to my lips and kissed them softly "Merci. I am Clopin Trouillefou Miss..."

"Zendella" she said

Zendella. A beautiful name.

"Zendella! Can you tell us a story?" A little boy asked coming up to her. He hugged her and I swore she winced in pain. "Alright little one, go get the others and i'll see you at the fountain. Just don't touch anything" she warned. The boy nodded and darted off. She turned to me "Care to join us Monsieur Clopin?" she asked.

I smiled and accepted. We headed for the fountain finding a small bunch of children patiently waiting.

"Are you in the mood for a new story today children?" she asks. They all nodded and watched as she pulled out a puppet that was dressed in red.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl going by the name `little red riding hood.` She was named that because of the red hood she always wore. One day her Grandma was sick so with a basket full of treats she skipped off into the woods to visit the Grandma..."

(later)

When Zendella finished her story the children left money for her and went off to find their mothers. Zendella gathered the money and pressed the coins in Clopins hand "Mon chere I cannot..." he began

"Please Clopin, I don't need it" she said while picking up her trunk. She suddenly yelped, letting the trunk fall to the ground. She clutched her arm. Clopin was by her side in an instant "Zendella? what's wrong?" he asked with concern in his black eyes. She shakingly smiled "N-nuthing, it's just that..."

Clopin gently took her arm and gazed at the bloody bandage "What happened to you?" he asked wrapping fresh bandages around the arm. She sheepishly smiled "Uh...my papa accidently slammed the door in my arm. Silly him" she said. Clopin frowned. He knew she was lying just by the tone of her voice "If you say so then" he said.

She thanked him and hurried away.

_`Accident eh?`_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SLAP!

"PLEASE STOP IT!"

WHAP!

"AH!" Zendella screamed. Once again her father beat her for her "unholiness" while her own mother watched from the side lines. Francine had Alice hidden away in her room.

Her father punched Zendella's face, cracking her mask. She fell to the table hitting her injured arm in the process. She cried out in pain and tumbled to the ground.

"That will teach you for disobeying me you devil's spawn!" he roared. Zendella whimpered and dragged herself to her room. Her father had never been that angry before because she snuck out. Her body was in searing pain. She collapsed on her bed. Alice sneaked in later and helped dress her wounds.

"This is not fair Zen." she whispered. Zendella shakingly smiled and patted her baby sisters head "Hey...chin up, i'm ok." she said. Alice smiled a bit and left before father could catch her. Zendella sighed and looked out the window "I wish I didn't live like this...I wish I was like Clopin. A gypsy." she said to herself falling into a deep slumber.

(Clopin pov)

I have heard just about enough! Devils spawn! who does that man think he is calling his daughter that! Zendella's no devil spawn. She is a sweet girl with a heart of gold. Her father is the devil for beating her. I headed back to the court of miracles quickly. I got to my tent and sat on my bed in thought.

"Clopin? Is everything alright?" Esmerelda asked walking in. I sighed "Not really...you see I met this girl..."

Esmeralda interrupted me. How I hate that.

"Oh lord not again" Esmeralda moaned. Clopin frowned "You didn't let me finish. Anyway she is a puppeteer like me. Earlier her arm was injured and i got a little suspicious so i followed her home...and her father was beating her" I explained. She gasped and covered her mouth "How terrible. What are you going to do?" she asked.

That is a good question. My conscience was telling me to help her...but how?

Then it hit me!

"We shall make her one of us!" I announced

(The next day, Zendella's pov)

My body was in pain. But I couldn't let the children down. I had promised to tell them a new story today. I dragged myself out of my bed and changed into a plain long purple dress and I ajusted my cloak

"Oh Zendella" Francine said coming in my room. I turned to her and smiled "Well I promised the children I'd tell them a new story" I said. Francine sighed "I know but...your mask" she pointed out. Oh yes. The buffoon cracked my mask last night. No doubt it'll shatter if i'm not careful. I pulled my cloak hood up and grabbed my trunk of puppets. "If it shatters i'll simply tie a blind fold around my eyes. I know the city well." I said. Francine still looked unsure "I'll be ok" I assured her.

She just sighed "Haven't you suffered enough?" she asked. I shrugged and began to climb out my window "I made a promise Francine. I keep my promises always" I said jumping out and landing with grace on the ground. After adjusting my cloak, I headed towards town.

(Clopin's pov)

No sign of Zendella. I hope she agree's to my offer. I don't want her to suffer again. It was so hard not to barge in her house while hearing her screams last night.

In the few days i've known her, we've talked alot. The more I got to know her, the more I began to like her.

"You like her!" my little me jeered

"Hush you little pest" I scolded.

"Pest? are you talking about me?"

I jumped and turned to face Zendella. I sheepishly smiled "No just this little buffoon. Little me, this is Zendella" I said holding my mini me up.

"Hi!" I said in my high pitched voice. She giggled and curtsied "Hello" she said. She opened her cloak and brought her arm up. Ah! it is a mini version of her! how cute

"We truly think alike don't we?" I asked. She smirked "I guess we do. Mini Clopin, this is Mini Zen" she said.

"How do you do" i made mini me say bowing. Zendella made her mini self curtsy.

"So today is the day I tell a new story. Would you care to join me?" she asked. I smiled "I couldn't be more delighted mon chere" I said. I held out my arm "shall we?"

She looped arms with me shyly "We shall"

(at the fountain)

The two puppeteers walked arm in arm to the fountain. A little girl saw them and ran up to them "Zen!" she said tackling the masked girl in a hug. Zendella realised who it was

"Alice! Oh no Is father or mother here?" she asked in panic. Clopin laid a hand on her shoulder making her calm down a little. Alice shook her head "Just me and Francine. Mama and Papa aren't even awake yet. Zendella sighed in relief "Thank goodness" she said. She sat down with Alice in her lap and looked towards the other children "Children this is my baby sister Alice. My own name is Zendella or Zen. Please keep this to yourselves alright?" she said. The children nodded.

"Good" she said setting Alice down.

"Miss Zen?" a little boy asks.

"yes?"

"Are you and Mr Clopin courting?" he asked innocently. Clopin realized he still had his arm around Zendella. He quickly removed it and apologized. Zendella only smiled and said it was alright. "No dear. We are just good friends" she said softly. In truth, Clopin wished they were...

"What's the new story?" a little girl asked. Zendella smiled and pulled out the yellow twin puppets Clopin seen when he first saw her. "The tale of the princess and the servent..."

She began the story...

"There once was a pair of twins, who were born together and raised together. They were happy. But their parents were not. They seperated. The mother took the girl and the father took the boy.

The mother married off to the king and the girl became the princess. The kingdom that the princess ruled was a dark evil kingdom. Her own brother became her loyal servant...and he was willing to be evil just to be with her...

_You're the princess, and I'm your servant. _  
><em>We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. <em>  
><em>I'm willing to become evil for you, <em>  
><em>if only so that I could protect you.<em>

_We were born into the world carrying others' expectations,  
>and blessed by the sound of the church's bells.<br>By the adults' own convenient arrangement,  
>our future was split into two<em>

_Even if the entire world  
>should become your enemy,<br>I will always protect you,  
>so you just be yourself and smile.<em>

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant.  
>We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate.<br>I'm willing to become evil for you,  
>if only so that I could protect you.<em>

_When I went out to our neighboring nation,  
>I saw a girl of green in a town.<br>Because of her gentle voice and tender smile,  
>I fell in love with her at first sight.<em>

"The servant gazed at the green girl with love. But she had already had the man in blue as her lover. The servant didn't care. It was love at first sight"

_However, your highness the queen wish  
>the girl be erased from the world,<br>so I shall fulfill your wish.  
>But just why do my tears keep falling?<em>

"She was enraged. The princess was in love with the blue man as well. Because he cannot disobey his princess, the servant was ordered to erase her from the world"

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant.  
>We're a maniacal pair of twins separated by our fate.<br>"Today's snack will be brioche."  
>You happily smile, with such innocence.<em>

_Very soon this kingdom will end  
>at the hands of the enraged people.<br>If this is what they call "retribution",  
>then let me take upon myself to defy it.<em>

"The blue man and the red woman seeked revenge for the loss of the green girl. The servant had a plan to save his beloved princess and sister."

_"Here, I'll lend you my clothes."_ he said

_"Wear them and immediately start escaping."_ he ordered

_"It's fine. We're twins after all."_ he said softly

_"Nobody will be able to tell the difference."_ he assured

"and with that. He was gone."

_I'm now the princess, and you're the fugitive.  
>We're a lamentable pair of twins separated by our fate.<br>If they must call you evil,  
>then, alas, I am too, for we share the same blood<em>

_Once upon a time,  
>there was a princess, my cute sibling,<br>who used to reign at the top  
>of a savage and ruthless kingdom.<em>

"The princess watched as her beloved servant and brother was hanged for the crimes she had commited. She was guilty, angry with herself. She just wanted to die."

_Even if the entire world (Finally, the time has come,)  
>should become your enemy, (as the bell's sound signals the end.)<br>I will always protect you, (Not even bothering to look at the crowd)  
>so you just be happy somewhere else. (you utter my favorite phrase.)<em>

"The princess came to the field where she remembered her brother and her played here. She brought out a bottle and drunk the contents inside it. It was poison and she slowly died to be with her beloved servant and brother"

_You're the princess, and I'm your servant.  
><em>_We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate.  
><em>_I'm willing to become evil for you,  
><em>_if only so that I could protect you.  
><em>_If we could be reborn in our next life,  
><em>_then please play with me again._

The children clapped as did Clopin.

Zendella curtly bowed her head and as she did so... her mask fell off. She gasped and covered her eyes from the children's gaze and Clopin's. Alice was by her side immedietly and led her sister away. Clopin noticed her trunk was left behind. He picked it up and made his way to his caravan "Run along children" he said. The children scampered away immedietly. Clopin reached his caravan and put Zendella's trunk inside.

"Why did she hide her eyes?" he mumbled to himself. He wanted to see her eyes so badly. he wanted to see her innocent eyes but he would wait until she was ready to say why she always hid them.

He changed into his street clothes which were purple. His small dagger rested on his hip. Tonight he would save her from her fathers clutches for good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clopin snuck around Zendella's house and got under her window. He peeked over and saw the very girl herself on her bed half beaten to death. He quietly unlocked the window and snuck in. He knelt next too Zendella and pressed his ear on her chest.

_`Good her hearts still beating`_ he thought. He carefully slid his arms under the girl and lifted her.

_`Light as a feather. Does she ever get fed?`_ he wondered

"Clopin?" a little voice whispered. He froze and turned his head to see little Alice staring at him "Alice..."

She was shaking like a leaf but not because Clopin was here. It was something else.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Alice sniffed quietly "Father was very angry. He kept hitting her even though I was in the room. He even slashed her with a pocket knife." she explained. Clopin growled to himself. He stroked the young girls hair. Her eyes were unmasked but closed. Her body was covered in blood and cuts. If he didn't hurry and get her medical attention...she would possibly die.

"Please keep her safe" Alice said softly smiling. Clopin smiled and beckoned her over. He knelt down and kissed her forehead "I promise I will. Thank you little Alice." he said making his way to the window

"Wait"

He turned to see Alice holding a blindfold and the stripy black jumper Zendella always wore. "She needs these. She'll tell you why." she whispered placing the items in her sisters lap. Clopin smiled "Merci. Now go to bed. I assure you your sister will be safe and happy with the other gypsy's" he said. Alice nodded "I know. She belongs there" she smiled and kissed his cheek in thanks and left the room. Clopin stepped out the window and fled to the grave yard.

He opened the door to the court and rushed downstairs and through the tunnels. Guards moved aside as he rushed to the court entrance.

"Esmeralda! get the healer" he ordered. Esmeralda emerged from her tent and gasped at the sight of the bloody girl. She rushed to find the healer as Clopin went into his tent and laid Zendella on his bed. Esmeralda arrived with the healer. He was ordered to leave but he refused until Esmeralda reminded him that they were going to undress the girl to treat her wounds. He turned red and quickly left.

(Zendella's pov)

My body...It hurts so much

"She's coming too Clopin" A young woman's voice said.

"Put her Blindfold on. She dosn't like people seeing her eyes for some reason" a mans voice sounded. Eh? It's Clopin. I felt cloth going round my eyes. Right my mask shattered at the fountain.

Father found out and beat me sensless. With Alice watching this time. ALICE!

I bolted up but felt pain go up my back. I whimpered as I was gently pushed back "Easy Zendella. Your with friends" The woman said. I didn't care at the moment. Alice was in the house with THAT monster. He might hit her like he did to me.

"Where's Clopin?" I whispered shakingly. I felt a hand lace mine "Right here Zen. I brought you out of that evil home of yours" he said. I smiled and felt tears come to my eyes. Clopin freed me.

I squeezed his hand "Merci...merci Clopin" I said. He squeezed my hand back.

"Clopin...my sister" I said

"What about her?" he asked with concern. I grasped his other hand "Please I'm begging you. Get her out of that house. My father, he, he'll hurt her. I know he will, the same with Francine, my maid. Please they mean everything to me!" I said panicking. Clopin brought an arm around my shoulder in comfort. It felt good

"Joseph!" he called. I heard footsteps approaching "yes your highness"

"I need you to go to Zendella's home and make sure her father does not hurt Alice or the maid Francine. If they should do so get them out of there and bring them here. The house is just outside the town, not too far from here. Find the house with the red rose vine" he ordered.

_`your highness?`_ I thought. The thundering footsteps faded away.

"Why did he call you your highness?" I asked. Clopin chuckled nervously "Err did I not tell you that i'm errr...the king of the gypsy's?" he said

I was shocked. Clopin's a king. Who would have thought

"No you didn't" I said. He nervously laughed thinking he was in trouble. I smiled "It's ok. I don't mind. You had a right to keep it a secret from me" I said.

"Thank you Zen." he said

"Miss Zendella if you don't mind me asking...why do you hide your eyes?" an older woman asked. I stiffened a bit. Would they call me devil spawn if i told them? would they beat me? would I lose Clopin's trust and friendship?

His hand gripped mine "you have nothing to fear Zendella. You can tell us when your..."

"No...I...you have a right to know why...It happened when I was little..." I began.

(flashback)

_"Look Mama! Papa! Look how high i can climb!" Little Zendella yelled climbing higher into the tree. Her mother yelled for her to get down as it was `un lady like` while her father laughed cheerfully._

_Zendella's foot suddenly slipped. She fell screaming right into the thorn bush under her. A searing pain burst into her eyes. She heard her mother screaming, her father yelling for francine to get help, then darkness consumed her..._

_(normal)_

"Since then my parents acted strange the minute I opened my eyes. Mother screamed in terror whilst my father started yelling unholy demon. They forced me to wear a mask and bandages as they couldn't bear to see such an unholy face as they said. I was too little to understand until I saw for myself in the mirror one day..."

I looked towards Clopin "Would you..." I started motioning to my blindfold. I felt his hands tenderly untie my blindfold and let it fall. I slowly opened my eyes seeing my surroundings clearly for the first time in years.

Everyone gasped. I flinched slightly at their reactions. I quickly closed my eyes again. Great! now they'll call me devil child and kick me out... But it never happened. The next few words were the words I had never expected to hear.

"What gorgeous eyes! I've never seen anything like it" An old woman said smiling. My eyes widened in confusion. I wouldn't call them gorgeous. When the thorns pierced my eyes the blood dyed my original eye colour into a rustic red colour dubbing me the "Devil child"

"She's right. They are very unique" A dark haired woman said smiling. Unique huh? her eyes were like an emerald green. They were normal.

I fiddled with my fingers "No there not. They aren't pretty. They cost me my parent's love and my freedom" I said. Clopin chuckled "Zendella they didn't see it as a medical problem. They are high god worshippers am I correct?" he asked. I nodded

"They would believe in anything. They are fools for treating such a lovely girl as you like that. Don't let them bring you down. Your eyes are beautiful and not the eyes of a devil and that's final. No more unhappy faces" he said. I giggled a bit and wiped a tear away "Your all the first besides my sister and maid that's ever seen my eyes. My parent's haven't seem my face since it happened." I said

Clopin smiled "You won't have to worry about them anymore. I have a little offer for you Zendella" He said. My eyebrow rose "What is it?" I asked.

He stood up and whipped off his hat and bowed "Would you do the honour of becoming an official gypsy and be free as you deserve to be?" he asked. I gasped a bit. Me? A gypsy?

I grinned "Yes Clopin! I'd love to be a gypsy" I said happily. He kissed my knuckles "I leave you to rest then Ma cherie. We shall make you an official gypsy tomorrow" he said leaving the tent. I sighed happily and lay back. The healer and the other woman left as well bidding me goodnight. I for once slept with ease. I was free from my cage at last.

I just hope Alice and Francine will be ok. God please let them be safe


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Zendella awoke to the sound of someone shuffling around. She sat up a bit wincing at the slight pain on her body.

"How are you feeling sweet heart?"

She looked up and saw that it was the green eyed woman, who had a nice smile on her face and in her hands was a jug of water and a fruit bowl. Zendella smiled "Okay I guess" She said softly. The woman smiled "I didn't tell you my name last night by the way. My names Esmeralda" she said. Zendella smiled "Nice to meet you Esmeralda. Just call me Zen or Ella" Zendella said.

Esmeralda chuckled and poured out a cup of water. She handed it to Zendella who drank it like she haden't drank for years "Slow down Zen. You'll get hiccups" Esmeralda warned. Zendella blushed a bit and set the cup down "Sorry. My throat was really dry" she said sheepishly. Esmeralda smiled and gave her the small fruit bowl. Zendella helped herself to a peach then a few grapes.

"Let's see if you can stand up, then we'll see if we can get you new clothes" she said. She brought Zendella's arm over her shoulder and slowly helped her up. Zendella struggled a bit but she made it. The old woman she saw last night came in with a walking stick and a bundle of clothes.

"Hello dear. Glad to see your up. I'm Mia, but everyone here calls me Granny" she said smiling. Zendella smiled "It's nice to meet you Mia. Thank you for healing me" she said softly. Mia waved her hand "Deary call me Granny and your very welcome, it's what I do."

She held out the stick "Until you fully recover you'll need to use this to help you walk" she said sternly. Zendella grasped the wooden stick and leaned against it keeping her balance. Esmeralda rumeged through the bundle of clothes Mia brought with her and brought out a long black skirt and a white shirt. The women helped the girl dress into them.

"Perfect fit!" Mia said grinning. Esmeralda agreed and attached a red scarf with coins around her hip and a brown waist corset. Zendella admired herself in the mirror loving the light weight clothing. Her eyes suddenly roamed over her bare arms that was adorned with red scars and bruises.

"Is there something wrong with the outfit?" Mia asked. Zendella frantically shook her head "No, no, no it's beautiful, I really like it...but the thing is...my arms..." She mumbled shyly shuffling her feet and rubbing her arms. Esmeralda put a hand to her chin in thought. Until her eyes casted over to Clopin's bed "Oh! Clopin brought this long one. I think it's yours" she said holding up the familier red and black jumper Zendella loved. The very girl smiled and took it from Esmeralda "Perfect. It's just until they heal properly" she said.

Esmeralda helped her change into the long shirt then had the short sleeved white one come over it.

"Much better." Esmeralda complimented. Zendella smiled "I feel like a real gypsy" she said giggling. She looked down at her feet seeing her small black shoes. She frowned "I have to take my shoes off don't I?" she asked. Mia shook her head "You don't have to unless you want to dear" she said.

_`phew`_ Zendella thought.

"Hello? Are you ladies decent yes?" came Clopin's voice. Esmeralda rolled her eyes "Yes you idiot. Come on in and see Zendella!" she yelled. Clopin came in the room and his eyes fell on Zendella.

_`Wow`_ he thought. He saw her smile which sent his heart beating fast. He grinned and stepped towards her "My! look at you! you look like a true gypsy!" he exclaimed taking her hand and turning her round. She giggled "Merci Clopin" she said. Clopin rubbed his hands together "Alright! Let's introduce you to everyone!" he said holding his hand out. Zendella slowly took it and walked by him with her walking stick supporting her. When she walked outside the tent she was amazed at the sight. Mnay more different coloured tents and caravans were around and cloths of so many colours hang from the ceilings like flags. Near the entrance of the magnificent place was a stage. Clopin led her too it and helped her up the stairs. They stood to the centre of the stage.

"Gather round everybody! there's someone I want you to meet!" he announced. Other gypsy's gathered around to see what was happening "This is Zendella and she will be staying with us so I ask you to make her feel welcome!" he yelled to the crowd. They cheered and then went back to their normal business. Clopin helped her back down the stairs "Normally they don't mind new comers Ma cherie, you'll get to know them" he said reasurringly. Zendella smiled softly "I already feel at home. I've never felt so free" she said. Clopin smiled at the happy girl. That was what he wanted, for her to be happy. Her smile sudenlly sadned. "W-what is it? is something wrong?" he asked in a bit of a panic. Zendella smiled "I'm fine. It's just that my puppets are at home...I won't be able to tell stories to the children anymore" she said sadly. Clopin suddenly broke out into a grin and vanished. Zendella blinked and looked around "Clopin? where'd you go?"

He suddenly appeared infront of her with a trunk "You mean _these_ puppets" he said with a sneaky smirk. Zendella squealed and opened the trunk finding all her creations there in perfect shape "H-how?" she asked

"You left it at the fountain when you mask fell off. I kept it in my tent so I could return them to you" he explained. Zendella hugged him causing him to jump a bit. He chuckled and hugged her back "Clopin thank you so much!" she said happily. Clopin smiled and picked the trunk up and led her back to his tent. Oh yes she was definitively going to be very happy here.

(A few days later)

Zendella's wounds began to heal better and she was now able to walk by herself. Clopin was a bit unsure and protested but a glare from Esmeralda shut him right up. He knew better than to argue with the dancer.

A special day to the gypsy's was approaching. The 6th of january. The festival of fools. Everybody was so busy preparing for the festival, Zendella wanted to help but alot of jobs were taken so she looked after the little ones whilst the adults were busy.

Although she did enjoy being with the children her mind drifted off to the festival. She had only been once in her life. When she was around seven. Her parents allowed Francine to take her. This was before the accident so they let her without a fuss.

She felt as if she wasn't helping at all.

"Miss Zen?" A little boy asked. She snapped out of it and smiled at the child "What is it Colin?"

"What happened next?" he asked. Zendella then realized that she paused in the middle of her story. She blushed and giggled "Sorry guys, i zoned out there for a second. Now let's see. Ah! the prince placed a gentle kiss on the fair roses lips and pulled back, hoping all would not be lost. The princess's eyes slowly opened and lit up at the sight of her prince. The curse was broken so the kingdom rejoiced in the princess's safety and happiness. She and the prince got married and lived happily ever after" she said. The children cheered happily and demanded kindly for another story. Before she could answer a familier voice interrupted them

"May I steal your story teller for a while little ones?"

Zendella turned to see the gypsy king Clopin behind them. The children frowned "Sorry sir but we had her first!" a little boy yelled crossing his arms. Zendella silently giggled to herself. So cute. A little five year old girl latched onto her leg "What he say!" she said. Clopin chuckled "I promise I'll bring her back quickly. I'll even throw in one of my stories" he said. The children gasped and whispered in a little group. They broke up "If you tell a story WITH miss Zen... then you can steal her" a little boy said. Clopin smiled "what do you think Zen?" he asked. She smiled "fine with me. I won't be long children." she reassured

She followed Clopin to his tent "what is it Clopin?" she asked

"Well I was wondering...if you would be interested in being my partner in the festival?" he asked

_`Partner?`_

"You see i've been doing it myself for a long time and I wanted to try something new. Two hosts mean double the fun" he said grinning. Zendella smiled "I would love too...but..."

"But what?" Clopin asked concerned.

"Well my parents attend the festival since Alice likes to go. What if they see me?" she asks with fear lingering in her voice. Clopin smiled for his friend and laid a hand on her shoulder "You told me that they haven't seen your face since you were a child so that's one good advantage" he pointed out. Zendella's mouth made an ^o^ shape

She sheepishly laughed and rubbed her neck in embarresment "he he. I forgot about that" she said

"And you'll be wearing a mask like me so you will be fine...what do you say?..." he bowed

"Would you Zendella do the honour of being my jolly partner in the upcoming festival of fools?" He asked announcingly. Zendella giggled `What a gent. And so cute to ask like this` she thought. She took his outstreached hand "Clopin I would be honoured to be your partner" she replied in a posh voice. Clopin cheered a bit and twirled his new partner "Wonderful! Now we must..."

She put a finger to his lips "Ah ah ah. We promised a story to the children before anything else, and I ALWAYS keep my promises" she said a bit sternly. The gypsy king chuckled and grabbed a few puppets

"After you my lady"


	6. Chapter 6

The festival of fools was tomorrow and I was getting ready to be Clopin's partner in it. Esmeralda taught me how to back flip and all that and I was to sing and dance with Clopin as the festival goes along.

"There's just one more thing left to do" Esmeralda said. I turned to her "What's that?" I asked. She grinned. "Costume! Let's go" she said dragging me to Mia's tent. Speaking of tents, I have my own tent next to Esmeralda's now. It's better than my old room that's for sure and Clopin was kind enough to set up a little work shop for me to make my puppets.

Anyway I was dragged to Mia's tent and immedietly thrown behind the screen trying on different costumes. Nothing looked right and It got us a little frustrated.

"Come here Zen. Let me take your measurements. I'll make you a matching costume that looks like Clopins...only more you" Mia said. She took my measurements and shooed me and Esmeralda out of the tent saying it would be ready for tomorrow morning. So meanwhile me and Esme decided to get a bite too eat and practice some things more.

"Are you excited for the festival?" Esme asked. I paused from biting my apple "I guess...I'm just a little nervous" I admitted. She patted my shoulder "You'll be fine. Clopin will look after you while your up there" she said reasuringly. I shook my head "That's only half of my worries2 I said.

"Ohhh. You worried about your parents" she said

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner" I joked. She laughed "Well let me tell you this. You have all of us on your side and Clopin will protect you if anything were to happen. Ok?"

I smiled a bit. She was right. I do have all the other gypsy's on my side and Clopin would be with me anyway. "I feel a little better now" I said. Esmeralda hugged me "Don't worry ok. You'll be wearing a mask as well so they won't recognise you"

I giggled "I forgot about that" I said. After we ate we went on to the practice area. I decided to practice some balancing skills so I changed into my trousers that I wear for practice and went for the poles. I grabbed onto them and made a straight hand stand. I've always done stuff like this. How else do you think I've been avoiding clueless guards. They used to chase me off thinking I was a gypsy before I met Clopin. He he it was funny.

I moved my hand away to do a one hand stand "Nice one Zen!" Esme said happily. I smiled and switched hand's quickly.

(Clopin's pov)

"Nice one Zen!" I heard Esmeralda yell. I wandered into the practice area and saw Zendella doing some handstands on our high pole. She's getting very good at this. I can't wait to be with her during the festival. Having someone with me will be quite fun.

"Hey watch out!" I heard her yell.

A gypsy in stilts accidently walked into the pole knocking her off. I sped under it and caught her in my arms. "Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded and scrambled out my arms "Y-yeah. Just got spooked there" she whispered. I glared up at the idiot on the stilts "If you want to keep your job in the festival, watch where your going!" I yelled

"Sorry Clopin! Sorry Zendella" he yelled back moving on. I sighed and turned to Zendella with a smile "So have you found your costume yet?" I asked. She smiled "Well Mia and Esmeralda were a little stubborn..."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true...anyway. Mia's resulted into making one kind of like yours...is that alright?" she asked. Alright? it's perfect!

"Wonderful! I can't wait to see it!" I exclaimed happily. She smiled brightly "I'm really looking forward too tomorrow" she said

"You'll enjoy it! and I'll be with you all the time so no worries" I explained. She nodded and excused herself. She is one shy girl...but sweet. I returned to my tent to prepare for tomorrow.

(6th of January. Festival of fools)

Zendella awoke in her bed early the next morning. She smiled and stretched her arms yawning. _`Today's the day!_` she squealed in her head. She noticed a small bundle of clothing sitting on the chest in her tent. She stood out of her bed and picked them up. They were in purple',s yellow's and blues. So she washed and slipped on the outfit. When she looked in the mirror she smiled brightly. The outfit was perfect. It was kinda like Clopin's only more female like.

(I'll get a picture up on DVA soon ;) )

She went out her tent finding that it was buzzing already. She quickly grabbed an apple and ate it then went to find Clopin. She went to his tent.

"Clopin?" she called

"Yes who is it?"

"It's Zendella. May I come in?" she asked.

"Yes yes come in I'll be with you in a moment" he called. She entered his tent and waited

"God dam it where is that puppet!" she heard him curse. She held a gloved hand to her mouth and giggled slightly.

She jumped when he stumbled out from the back of the tent in his jester costume but with no mask or hat. "I know I..."

He stopped short when he saw Zendella.

(Clopin Pov)

When I saw Zendella in her costume all I could think was_ `wow`_

She looked absolutely amazing. A hand waved in front of my eyes snapping me from my thoughts "Hellooooo? Anyone home?" Zendella giggled. I blushed in embarrassing "Sorry. It's just that...You look magnificent Ma Chere" I said softly. She turned a little pink. He he so cute. Then I noticed something

"Something's missing" I said circling her. She looked quite nervous. "What?" she asked. I looked at her face and then it hit me!

"Wait here!" I announced loudly then cartwheeling back to the back of the tent. I came back after finding what I was looking for.

"Close your eyes Zen" I whispered. She closed them and I got to work. I placed a band in her hair that was blue and a yellow bow sat on it. I placed the one thing that would complete the outfit. A mask like mine.

"Now open" I said. She opened them and looked in the mirror. She smiled brightly. Oh how I love her smile. I took her hand and twirled her "You look perfect! Now we can go to my cart as soon as I find Mini me" I mumbled still searching.

"Uh he's right here" she said. I turned round and saw her pointing to my bed. Oh yeah. I sat him there so I wouldn't loose him. Whoopsie. She picked it up and put it over her hand. She giggled making it move. "I like these, they're fun" she said. I chuckled as she handed it back to me.

"Now let us go yes" I said holding my arm out. She took it and we left the court to tell the children a story and I was looking forward to later when the fun would really begin.

(In the city *note we are just at the festival of fools now*)

After Clopin told the story of the bell ringer he and Zendella made their way to the town square where the festival would take place.

"Excited?" Clopin asked. Zendella smiled "A bit. I hope I see Alice" she said.

"We can keep an eye on her, don't worry" Clopin reassured.

"Come one, come all!  
>Leave your loops and milking stools<br>Coop the hens and pen the mules

Clopin and Zendella stood "Show time!" Clopin exclaimed with excitement. He took Zendella's hand and led her behind the crowd of cloaked gypsy's.

"Come one, come all!  
>Close the churches and the schools<br>It's the day for breaking rules  
>Come and join the feast of ...<p>

Clopin and Zendella nodded at eachother and shot out from under a cloaked Gypsy and yelled "Fools!"

The party began...


	7. Chapter 7

I grinned with Clopin and we spun this cloaked guy around. I cartwheeled and jumped on a pole.

"Once a year we throw a party here in town, Once a year we turn all Paris upside down" Clopin sang taking my hand and helping me down

"Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown" I sang

"Once again it's Topsy turvey day" Clopin sang nudging my side. We leered our eyes at the cloaked man. Time for a little fun. We found him hiding behind some balloons.

I handed Clopin scissors and he snips the strings. "It's the day the devil in us gets released, It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest"

I hit the man with a hand puppet on the head and popped up beside him with Clopin at the other side

"Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!"

Crowd:  
>Topsy turvy!<p>

"Ev'rything is upsy daysy!" I yelled

Crowd:  
>Topsy turvy!<p>

We formed a line with some girls and did the can can. Me leading and Clopin at the end and we wore long skirts which was really funny considering he was a man.

"Ev'ryone is acting crazy Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day" Clopin and me sang together. The man dissapeared somewhere so we went the other way. I was really having fun. That is until my eyes caught sight of the people I hated most

My parents...

I began to shake. Oh god they'll recognise my eyes! they'll catch me! they'll drag me home and I'll be beaten, I...

"Zen calm down" Clopin whispered in my ear. He held my shaking hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I won't let them hurt you" he whispered. I took a deep breath and nodded. He Pointed towards them and smiled "Look who's here"

I smiled seeing my little sister who had a smile on her face...but then it faded. Her little smile was fake...something was wrong.

I decided to look in on it later. I had to get back with Clopin.

All:  
>Topsy Turvy!<p>

Clopin and Zendella: Beat the drums and blow the trumpets

All:  
>Topsy Turvy!<p>

Clopin, Zendella and Crowd:  
>Join the bums and thieves and strumpets<br>Streaming in from Chartres to Calais

My eyes lingered to the dark coach approaching. Great...Judge Frollo was here

Clopin:  
>Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy<p>

Zendella: On the sixth of "January

Clopin, Zendella and Crowd: All because it's Topy Turvy Day

Clopin: Come one, come all!

As Clopin sang he popped up beside Frollo scaring him a bit. I giggled and appeared beside him as well.

"Hurry, hurry, here's your chance See the myst'ry and romance" Clopin sang nudging the judge. He took my hand and twirled me.

Clopin:"Come one, come all, See the finest girl in France

Zendella:Make an entrance to entrance

Clopin wrapped an arm around my waist which made me blush a bit. If felt weird... in a good way

Clopin: Dance la Esmeralda

Both: Dance!

Clopin threw a smoke bomb which suprised me a bit and we dropped through a trap door. I glared at the grinning jester while coughing "Never again" I growled. He laughed "Oh hush, you'll learn. Now while Esmeralda's dancing..."

He bowed "May I have this dance Mi'lady?" he asked. I turned a little pink and smiled "I'd be delighted" I said. I took his out stretched hand and we danced with the crowds. I giggled with joy and Clopin laughed too.

I loved his laugh and just being around him made me feel safe. He saved my life and gave me freedom. I can't believe I'm saying this...but I think I'm falling for him.

(Clopins pov)

Seeing Zendella happy now made my heart flutter. I can't believe I'm saying this...but I think I'm falling for her

Oh Esmeralda's finished her dance! Me and Zen jumped on the stage. "And now Ladie's and Gentleman! The fiesta estoll!" I announced.

"Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for Here it is, you know exactly what's in store Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore"

"Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!" Zendella announced

"You all remember last years king?"

BURP!

"Here's the rules..." Zendella yelled

"make a face that's horrible and frightening Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing, For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!

"Tell us Why folks!" Zendella yelled

Crowd: Topsy turvy!

Clopin: Ugly folk, forget your shyness

Crowd:  
>Topsy turvy!<p>

Zendella: You could soon be called Your Highness!

Crowd:  
>Put your foulest features on display Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!<p>

(Zendella pov)

Esmeralda began pulling contestants masks off and whenever people booed, off the stage he was courtosy of her pet goat.

One by one all the men were in a pile. I was too pull off the last mask. So I went up to a small man with a hump and tried to pull his mask off but I didn't budge. It was his face. I gasped and backed away. That was his real face?

The crowd began gasping and talking about it. I felt horrible for the man

"Do something Clopin" I begged. He nodded and jumped next to the man and announced that he was the king of fools. Phew, Clopin saves the day. He jumped off the stage and did a march while singing.

I decided to see if I could find Alice so I hopped off the stage and wandered around.

"Zen? Is that you?"

I whipped my head around to see Alice behind me. Mother and Father weren't around so I nodded. She then glomped me in a hug "I missed you sooo much! I knew Clopin would help you!" she yelled nuzzling her head in my stomach. I kneeled to her height and held her shoulders. I then noticed a slight red mark on her cheek "Alice...was that father? or mother?" I asked pointing to the cheek. She looked down not daring to look me in the eyes "Alice...please tell me" I begged

"There you are young Lady!" I stiffened at my mothers voice. She seized Alice's hand which brought a sight to relief for me.

"What did I tell you about wondering off!" she scolded. Alice mumbled a sorry and she looked at me. Mother glanced at me with disgust then dragged Alice away. Phew she didn't recognize me.

Suddenly a tomato flew by my face. What now!

I pushed through the crowd finding that the man Quasimodo I think his name was, was tied down and was being pelted by rotten vegetables. I tried to get up to help him but I couldn't get by. Then suddenly everyone stopped. Esmeralda had come up on the stage and helped him. The judge Frollo demanded that she get off the stage but she wouldn't budge

Clopin appeared next to me watching what was happening.

"The only fool I see is you!" I heard her yell to the judge. Uh oh now she's done it!

"That Idiot!" Clopin hissed. I saw that some guards were crowding her so I ran through the crowds ignoring Clopin's yells for me to come back. I jumped up beside Esmeralda ready to help her. She smiled at me "Now let's see there's ten of you and two of us" she said, she pulled out a hankie "What's a girl gotta do?" she sobbed. She blew into it and vanished in a puff of smoke. Hey! she left me!

I noticed a few guards come up to get me. I giggled and back flipped off the stage and made a run for it. Two of them were catching up to me so I knocked over a barrel of beer making them slip.

I laughed and ran again. I ran past Clopin who grinned at me and laughed.

I watched some guards chase Esmeralda and she took them down easily with dodging them. She finally vanished through a red cloth.

Frollo was very angry about what had happened. Clopin pulled me aside into the shadows "He might blow up Chere." he said pulling a cloak around my shoulders "I can't risk you getting caught by him. Get to the cathedral and claim sanctuary, quickly!" he hissed. "What about you?" I asked

"I'll be fine chere. Now go!" he urged nudging me a bit. His hand lingered in mine for a moment before he let go. I smiled and nodded before bolting off into the cathedral out of the rain.

The catherdral was magnificent. I've never been inside it before. I walked in further and looked around. I stopped when I heard foot steps behind me. Using my instincts I whiped round and knocked the person down to the floor. I got a good look at him. He had short blond hair and a small beard and he wore golden armor and a blue cape.

Who is this man? And why was he following me?


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry folks this wont be a love triangle as It kinda messes things up a bit. Sorry just clopinxoc**

I stared at the man beneath my mask afraid to move. He got up slowly and held his hands up in surrender "Easy there. I don't won't hurt you" he said. I moved back "That's what they all say" I mumbled under my breath.

I took out the dagger Esmeralda gave me and held it out in front of me encase he did try something.

"You leave her be!"

Saved by Esmeralda! She knocked him back down, taking his sword in the process. She pointed it to his chin.

"Hey hey easy there I just shaved today" he said crawling away a little bit. I came beside my sister figure "Really? I think you missed a little bit" I growled.

"Zendella. Go and hide" Esmeralda hissed to me. I looked at her confusingly "B-but..."

"No buts! Now Zendella. I'll take care of this one" she said. I hesitated for a moment but the look in her eye was serious. I glanced at the stairway that I guessed led to the bell tower. I quickly jogged towards it and ran up the stairs. I reached the top and found that I was right. It was the bell tower. I looked around me and observed the magnificent bells. I love the sound of the bells.

I yawned silently to myself. Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt. I crept between the bells an reached a dark corner. Perfect I can hide here ^^

I tightened Clopin's cloak around me and curled up in a ball. I wonder if he's worried about me. I wonder if I'll even get out of here and get back to the court.

My eye lids closed and I fell sound asleep.

(Quasimodo's pov)

I thought I heard footsteps...It was the jester girl that was dancing with the jester man at the festival. She told him to stop the villagers from judging me.

I decided to let her sleep. She had a rough day. I hopped down with a pillow and blanket in my hand and quietly draped the blanket over her and slid the pillow under her head. Suddenlt I heard a beautiful voice singing so I went to look.

(Normal Pov)

Esmeralda walked sadly singing her small prayer to god. Until she spotted the bell ringer recognizing him from the festival. "Wait!" she called but he ran off. She chased after him up to the bell tower wanting to speak with him but he just kept running. She finally caught up with him "Here you are" she said gasping for a bit of breath "I was afraid I lost you" she said.

"Oh um yes, Well I uh...I have chores to do. I-i-it was nice seeing you...again" he stampered. He groaned out in frustration and ran again "No wait!" Esmeralda called following him up the ladder "I'm really sorry about this afternoon! I had no idea who you were" she explained climbing another ladder.

"I'd never in my life have pulled you...up on the...Stage?"

When she got to the top of the ladder she was taken back with the big space in the room and the nick nacks that hung around the place. Needless to say she was speechless.

"What is this place?" she asked looking around.

"Oh I um Live here" Quasimodo said hiding behind a wooden beam

"Did you make all these things youself?" she asked fingering a glass mobile

"Most of them" he admitted. Esmeralda smiled "They are so beautiful...what are these?" she asked noticing a cloth over something.

Quasimodo left his hiding place in panic Oh no wait please! I still have to paint them" he stampered.

"Oh it's the black smith..." she giggled "and the baker" she said picking one up, examaning it. "Your full of wonders Quasimodo" she said softly looking at him. He fiddled with his fingers "Th-thank you" he said shyly.

Esmeralda smiled at him. Then something red on the table caught her eye. She picked the wooden figure up "This is quite an odd one" she said

"Oh! that's the story teller from the fountain in the square. I hear her sing stories to the children all the time, but one day she vanished" he said sadly.

Esmeralda pondered for a moment. _`He means Zen. She told me how she told stories there. Oh! Zendella!`_

"Quasimodo. You wouldn't happen to have seen a masked girl come up here right?2 she asked. Quasimodo's head snapped up in fear "Umm why do you a-ask" he stuttered nervously. The dancer laughed "It's ok I'm her friend. I told her to hide earlier. I saw her come up the stairs" she said. Quasimodo relaxed a bit "Then yes! I found her asleep by the bells. F-follow me" he said limping away.

The dancer followed the bell ringer through the bells learning their names from the happy bell ringer. She finally spotted Zendella curled up in a blanket.

"Did you...?" she asked pointing to the blanket

He nodded "She told that jester to stop the villagers from judging me so I kind of owe her. I didn't want her to be cold" he said. Esmeralda stepped towards her "Brace yourself. She hates being woken up" she warned shaking the girl. Zendella groaned and shooed the hand away. Esmeralda huffed and tried poking her cheek. "Wakey Wakey Zen" she sang.

Nothing

_`Such a deep sleeper`_ she thought. She smirked and held Zendella's nose. The girl grunted and shot up coughing. She rubbed her tired eyes and blinked "Esmeralda?" she said sleepily. Esmeralda nodded grinning "Have a nice nap?" she asked. Zendella sheepishly smiled "I guess. I wasn't intending to go for a deep sleep" she said.

She noticed the blanket "Who?..."

Quasimodo shyly stepped out from the darkness "Uh me miss. You looked cold" he said shyly. Zendella smiled "Thanks alot" she said softly.

She stood up with Esmeralda and stretched.

"Quasimodo this is Zendella, Zendella this is Quasimodo. She's the story teller you told me about" Esmeralda said. Quasimodo's eyes widened "Oh! I-I didn't recognise you because...well your so different now!" he exclaimed quickly. Zendella giggled "It's fine..." She said smiling

"You have very pretty eyes up close by the way. I've never seen any like it" he complimented looking at her eyes through her mask. Zendella blushed and took the mask off seeing as it was hurting her ears a bit "Th-thank you Quasimodo...Are you okay from...you know..."

He nodded cheerfully "Oh yes I'm fine! W-would you two like to see something?" he asked.

"We'd love too, Don't we Zen?" Esmeralda asked. Zendella nodded and followed the hunchback outside. Zendella gasped at the gorgeous sunset. Never seeing anything like it before "Oh wow..." she breathed

"Yeah...I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this" Esmeralda said staring at the skies

"Uh huh...I've never seen anything like this before" Zendella sighed. Remebering how when she was little she was never allowed outside until she decided to sneak out at the age of seventeen.

"You know...I could stay up here forever" Esmeralda sighed

"Me too" Zendella said.

Quasimodo appeared infront of us holding onto the balcony "Y-you could you know..." he said. Esmeralda sighed "No we couldn't" she said turning around folding her arms.

"But we have Santuary Esmeralda" Zendella said

"I know but we have no freedom and Gypsy's don't do well behind stone walls...I can Imagine how you feel about this. You were trapped in your own home for most of your life" Esmeralda said putting an arm around the girl. Zendella sighed _`She's right...`_

Zendella looked over the balcony while Quasimodo and Esmeralda spoke. She did know what it was like to have no freedom. She touched her face feeling the mask. Remembering how she had to hide her face from her parents. How she hid her eyes from their disgusted glares.

She thought she would never be happy until she met Clopin. Both puppeteers, both longing for freedom. If it wasn't for him she would have died the night her father beat her sensless.

Clopin...just the thought of his name sent her heart racing.

She looked over the balcony seeing all the guards guarding the door. Why so many? she wondered. Did something happen between Esmeralda and that other guard she spoke with?

One other question wheeled in her head. How can she and Esmeralda escape?

"You helped me. Now I help you two" she heard Quasimodo saying. Zendella turned to him "Encase you haven't noticed there are soldjers guarding every door. Theres no way out"

"We won't use a door" he said smiling. Zendella and Esmeralda gasped "Y-you mean climb down!" Zendella whispered harshly

"It's too dangerous" Esmeralda said agreeing with Zendella

"It's ok. You carry the goat and I'll carry you two down" he said

"No take one down at a time" Esmeralda said. Quasimodo nodded "I'll be back up for you Zendella" Quasimodo said

"W-wait! Esmeralda wont be able to wait since soldiers are around. I can't get back to the court by myself. I'm still trying to remember my way around the city" She said.

"She has a point. What now?" Esmeralda said sighing.

Zendella looked over the edge seeing many ledges and gaps...maybe?

"I could climb down this way" she offered

"No way! you'll fall!" Esmeralda hissed. Zend didn't listen and sat herself over the edge "I've climbed alot of things Esme. I'll be ok" she said smiling

"Zen I'm warning you! don't you..."

Too late. Zendella jumped onto the first ledge and carefully made her way down. Quasimodo and Esmeralda watched carefully with fear crossing their eyes.

(Zendella's pov)

This was a stupid idea! what was I thinking? Ok deep breath just take one tiny step at a time. I grabbed onto another ledge and dangled down to another until my foot slipped. I yelped when I felt myself fall but I quickly grabbed a gargoyle.

My heart raced in fear when I looked down. I regained my balence and continued scaling down the cathedral. I'm almost there!

I looked up to see Quasimodo and Esmeralda not too far behind me.

I stepped on a statues head and let myself down. Made it! Goodness that was frighting.

Quasimodo and Esmeralda landed next to me. We saw a light, a guard!

We quickly blended in with the statue. Quasimodo stayed on the head, I covered myself in the cloak and Esmeralda stepped back into the shadows. When the guard walked by us we sighed in relief.

"I hope I didn't scare you" Quasimodo whispered to Esme.

"not for an instant" she whispered. I smiled but it quickly vanished when I was whacked upside on the head. "Owch! What the hell Esme!" I cried quietly. She was scowling at me "NEVER do that again! You scared me when you feel!" she hissed.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry!" I hissed back. Quasimodo chuckled in amusement "You know I'll never forget you two." he said sadly.

I felt bad for him. He was kinda like me. All cooped up being forbidden to leave and such.

Esmeralda carresed his face "Come with us!" she said excitingly. Yeah! he could do that! Everyone accepted me for being different, why wouldn't they accept him!

"What?" Quasimodo asked in shock.

"Yes! that's a great idea! come to the court of miracles!" I said with enthusiasm

"Leave this place for good" Esmeralda continued. Quasimodo shook his head "Oh no. I'm never going back out there again" he explained sadly.

"You both saw what happened today" he continiued looking at us. He touched the wall next to us "No...this is where I belong" he whispered.

Esmeralda smirked "Alright then I'll come see you" she said. I pouted "what about me?" I whined. She chuckled "Zendella too. We can come after sun down" she plotted

"B-but I have to ring the evening bells and I have chores and..."

Esmeralda looked at me and rolled her eyes as he stuttered on. We leaned in and kissed both his cheeks to get him to stop. "Whatever's good for you" he said in a high voice blushing.

Esmeralda looked at me "Zen you go ahead and meet me near the bridge. I need to talk to Quasi for a moment. Take Djali with you" she said. I nodded and opened my arms out for Djali to jump into them. He did so and I slid down a nearby pole. I quickly made my way to the bridge except I saw a few guards on the way and ducked into an alley but tripped in the process.

Djali Baa'd in worry. I looked down at my knee. Damm it was bleeding. I am such a clutz. I stood up and a pain shot up my ankle. Damm I must have twisted it. I peeked round finding the guards were gone so I limped to the bridge.

It wasn't long until Esme came back "Zen what happened to you?" she asked worryingly. I smiled sheepishly "I kinda tripped" I admitted. She smiled and shook her head. She helped me up and put my arm around her shoulder "Your such a clutz, you know that right?" she asked. I smiled "I know"

"Let's go home" she said beginning to walk slowly, supporting me.

Home...I can call it home. I haven't called anywhere a true home before. Being with all the gypsys made me think of them as my overly large family. Esmeralda my big sister. Mia the mother figuire and Clopin sometimes the father figuire since he was king.

I couldn't wait to see him.

We both made our way back tot the court and this time I memorized the way...well most of it anyway.

We walked throught the smelly catacombs and finally got back into the underground city. The minute we walked through the entrance we were immedietly tackled by some children.

"Zen! Esme! your Okay!"

"How'd you escape!"

"Are you hurt?"

"Did mean old Frollo hurt you?"

Wow alot of questions. We got up and hugged them "We're okay children, just worn out. We can play later" Esmeralda said. The children Awww'd and left.

Esmeralda and I went to my tent so I could change into clean clothing rather than my jester outfit. It was getting uncomfortable.

The next stop was Mia's tent. When we entered Mia was sitting by the fire with a very worried looking Clopin. Mia gasped when she saw us "Oh thank goodness you girls are alright!" she yelled. Clopin's head snapped up. He ran to us and hugged us tightly "How'd you escape?" he asked

"The bell ringer helped us" Esmeralda said. Then she glared at me "Although this one scared me since she scaled down the cathedral on her own!" she snapped. I blushed. Clopin's head snapped towards me.

"Zendella! you could have fell or worse you stupid girl!" Clopin yelled angrily. I cringed "I-im sorry" I whispered. Seeing Clopin angry like that frightened me. I admit it was a bad I dea but I was trying to make things easier for Quasimodo.

"It's the most stupidest stunt you have ever pulled! If you hadn't climbed that tree as a child you wouldn't have been in this mess! heck you wouldn't have eyes like the devil!" he yelled.

Esmeralda and Mia gasped in shock. I couldn't believe what he said. Tears brimmed to my eyes. How could he say that!

I flung his cloak in his face and ran out the tent not caring if my leg hurt me. I ran out the court and just ran. I ran to a stream that I knew and sat against the tree.

(Clopin pov)

Oh no...What have I done? I couldn't help it I was furious! Zen could have gotton seriously hurt or worse! She is such a stupid girl for doing that! But my mouth ran off with me and called her a devil, I wasn't intending to call her that I'd never call her thst...I feel so horrible now...

"Clopin! how could you! Find that girl and apologize or else!" Esme threatened.

I stared at the cloak she threw at me in my hands. She's right. I have to find her and apologize. I quickly ran out the court and into the graveyard. Zen was no where to be seen.

Oh Zen where are you?


	9. Chapter 9

(Zendella pov)

I don't know how long I've been sitting here for. But I was getting cold and tired. My leg was a little better now thankfully.

I didn't want to go back. No...not after what Clopin said.

I didn't think he'd see me as a devils spawn. Does he not care or something. No he wouldn't care, he's king of the gypsies. Loved by all woman and cares for his people. I'm not a gypsy by blood so why would he care about me?

I sighed and leaned back against the tree. The tears fell freely from my eyes.

(Clopin pov)

I ran all through town searching for Zen. She was no where to be seen. Where are you Zen!

I ran by the stream outside town until I heard a soft cry. I stopped and glanced at the maple tree that grew there.

She was there. Crying...I did that...I made her cry and I didn't like it.

The poor girl was shivering. I quietly made my way down and came up next to her "Zen..."

She snapped her head at me and frowned. She turned away not looking at me. I guess I deserved it. I sat next to her and wrapped the cloak I had around her. She shrugged it off. I sighed "Please listen Zen. I'm sooo sorry for saying all those things. I over reacted" I said.

She glanced at me "It still hurts when you said I had eyes like the devil" she whispered.

"I know I regret that! I regret all I said! I was just so worried about you and to pull that stunt just drove me to the edge" I exclaimed

"It's only because I wanted to make things easier for Quasimodo!" she snapped

"I know but still I...I was just afraid..." I whispered

"Of what?" she asked

I sighed "When I sent you to claim sanctuary I couldn't help but worry that Frollo would catch you and Esme. You don't know what it was like pacing around all day thinking you were in the dungeons at the palace of justice or maybe worse...I'm just afraid to loose you Zen" I explained. She huffed "Why would you care? I'm not gypsy blood. I'm just an outsider" she mumbled

"An outsider eh?" I asked smirking. She turned to me "I don't see an outsider or a devil's spawn...you know what I see?"

She looked aside "what?"

I took her chin in my hand and made her face me gently "I see a beautiful girl with a passion for story telling and someone who deserves to be a free gypsy. Free from her abusive family who didn't see through her unique eyes" whispered.

She looked down at her knees "You don't mean that" she mumbled. I chuckled "Ma chere I do. I care a great deal about you. I don't know what life would be like without you." I said.

Should I tell her about my true feelings?

(Zendella pov)

He cares about me? I guess he was just over reacting...like a over protective father of some sorts.

All that he just said. Is it true? does he really see that?

"Zen...please forgive me. I am deeply sorry for all what I said before" he said. I looked into his deep coal black eyes. He really meant it.

I smiled a bit and hugged him. He was taken aback but he soon wrapped his arms around me. It felt good to be in his arms. I felt like I belonged...I felt safe.

"I take that as a yes then?" he asked. I nodded and pulled back. He smiled softly and reached out wiping my tears away.

Should I tell him how I feel?

(Normal Pov)

Clopin grinned "No more fighting and no more tears?" he asked. She smiled and hooked her pinkie in his. He looked confused for a second "Pinkie swear...no more tears" I whispered. He smiled and helped her up with his pinkie still linked to hers.

"Let's go back before everyone begins to worry" he said.

Zendella stayed put "Ummm...Clopin."

"Yes? is something wrong?" he asked. Zendella shuffled her feet a bit "May we go check on my sister first...I'm very worried about her. Something was off about her in the festival" she said. Clopin smiled softly "Anything for you Zen. Let's go" he said tugging her hand. They walked silently towards Zendella's old home with their pinkie's still linked together.

While they were walking, Zendella smelled smoke. She froze as did Clopin. They snapped their heads at each other and ran.

They approached the house finding it ablaze.

"ALICE!" Zendella screamed running towards the house. Clopin stopped her from barging in "Zen stay here!" he ordered barricading through the door. Zendella dropped to her knees and waited in hope that he finds her baby sister and Francine on time.

(Clopin's pov)

I bolted though the house searching for Alice. The maid that Zendella told me about was no where to be seen so Joseph must have helped her.

"Alice!" I called.

I heard a loud sob in the other room and dashed in there. Alice was there curled up in a ball in the corner. I quickly scooped her up and held her tightly to my chest.

Dam the flames have blocked the door way!

I glanced at the window and ran towards it. I crashed through and rolled out into the garden with Alice protected in my arms.

Joseph was just coming out as well with a coughing girl in his arms. Probably the maid girl.

Zendella saw us and dashed right over falling to her knee's "Oh go Alice!" she sobbed hugging the child

"Zen!" she cried clinging to my shirt. I stood up as did she.

"Let's go!" I ordered. I took Zen's hand and we bolted away from the burning house. Joseph followed on with the maid girl in his arms.

We reached the court and got the girls to Mia's tent.

All we can do now is wait.

(Zendella's pov)

I was furious. What happend! who could have set the house ablaze!

"Joseph...what happened?" Clopin asked calmly. I was still shaking so he laid a hand on my back and rubbed it in circles. It calmed me down a bit.

"I was watching the house like you asked your highness. Yesterday Alice was hit by her mother a few times and earlier this evening Miss Zen's father came home drunk...he...killed his wife with his bare hands" he began.

Even though I hated my mother my breath caught in my throat. Oh god he killed mother?

"He then began to beat Alice and locked her in her room. Miss Francine was also beaten and knocked unconcious. He set the house ablaze before bolting off. I ran in as soon as it began to get the girls, right when you came" he explained further.

So it was all Fathers doing...That monster.

After Joseph left Me and Clopin sat outside the tent waiting for news to come. I couldn't help but cry in releif that Alice was here but also in fear that I might loose her. Clopin wound his arms around me and I cried on his shoulder.

Please god...spare them. They are people I deeply treasure.

(The next morning Clopin's pov)

I don't know when but Me and Zen must have fallen asleep while waiting. I blinked my eyes open and found Zen's head on my chest and my arms around her. I blushed.

I gently nudged her. She woke up and realized our position. She shot up and blushed. He he so cute "S-sorry Clopin! I-I"

"Say no more Zen. It's fine" I said softly. She smiled at me and leaned her head on my shoulder. I leaned my head on her head.

The tent flap opened and out came a tired looking Mia. "Well?" I asked standing up with Zen. Mia smiled "Alice is fine. Just some burns that will heal in no time. Francine however has a broken arm so that'll take longer" she said.

We sighed in relief knowing they aren't dead.

We went in and saw them wide awake. Little Alice's eyes lit up when she saw us and Francine smiled. Joesph came in behind us with a bunch of Roses. He was looking at Francine with a tinge of pink on his face. Aha looks like Joesph has a little crush.

"Zen! Clopin!" Alice cried hugging us as soon as we sat next to her. Joesph presented the roses to Francine and gave one to Alice who gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thanks. Aww how cute

"Right you three out! I need my space to heal up their injuries" Mia scolded

"Aw do you have to go sis?" Alice asked

"I'll be back later sweetie. I'll tell yuo a story as well" Zen said kissing the child's forehead.

We walked out of the tent "Did you see Joesph with the roses? So adorable! who knew a big tough man like him had a soft side" Zen said. She had a good point.

Joseph is quite a large muscular man with long dark hair and hard eyes that would scare you till you pee'd your pants. Who knew he was a big softie.

I walked with Zen through the court just to keep her company. I spotted a rose in a flower decoration and plucked it out. I stopped Zen and fixed the rose in her hair. "That's is what your eyes remind me of Ma chere...a beautiful red rose" I whispered.

She blushed and smiled "Thank you Clopin" she said.

We sat at an empty space watching the world of gypsy's go by. My hand on it's own accord went on top of hers. I went to pull away quickly but she smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled to myself.

I guess I have fallen for her...The red rose...Zendella...

(Zendella's pov)

It's official...I've fallen for the gypsy king...The puppeteer...Clopin


	10. Chapter 10

Zendella came back to Mia's tent later to see Alice as promised. Clopin came along as well with his mini me puppet for the child to cheer her up.

Zendella came in the tent finding that Francine also had a visitor. Joesph. Both were talking silently to themselves on the other side of the room. The former maid was giggling and blushing pink.

Zendella smiled at the sight.

"Zen Zen! Story!" Alice demanded playfully. Zen smiled and sat next to the child. Clopin sat to the side and watched.

"What do yo wanna hear?" she asked.

Alice closed her eyes in thought. She grinned "Alice in wonderland!"

Zendella smiled and laughed "Of course you would choose that one" she said carefully lifting her and setting her on her lap.

"There once was a little girl named Alice, who was bored of her mothers lessons. So one day she snuck off to play, until she saw a white rabbit in...?"

"A waist coat!" Alice yelled

"That's right. So she followed the rabbit down a dark rabbit hole but she went too far and fell right down" Zendella said.

Clopin smiled watching Zendella tell the story to Alice until the child fell asleep.

Zendella set her down on the bed and stood up. Clopin stood with her and set the puppet beside Alice just encase.

Clopin suddenly had to go and deal with something. So Zendella returned to her tent and flopped down on her bed looking forward to a well deserved sleep.

(2 hours later)

"Zen?"

Zen grunted and woke up to find Clopin kneeling before her bed "Wha? what is it?" she mumbled sleepily

"Have you seen La Esmeralda? I cannot find her" he said. She sat up and rubbed her eyes "No I haven't but I'm sure she'll be fine" she said.

Clopin chuckled at her sleepy face "Alright I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep" he said. She shook her head and swung her legs over the side "No I might as well get up" she mumbled. Her stomach began to rumble very loudly.

Clopin chuckled at her pink face "Let's go get some dinner" he said tugging her hand. Both walked to the middle of the court to eat.

Out of nowhere a gypsy came up and whispered something in Clopins ear. His eyes widened and he jumped up "What! Everyone attention please! under no circumstances should anyone leave the court! Frollo has begun a mad search for La Esmeralda and he is locking up any gypsy he spots!" he announced.

(Zendella pov)

This is bad. Esme's out there somewhere! God please keep her safe.

After Clopin finished everyone began to talk amongst themselves about what was happening.

"I hope Esme's ok" Clopin whispered. I patted his back "She'll be ok. She's tough" I assured him. He smiled at me and stood. "I need to deal with a few things Zen. I shall see you later" he said kissing my hand and walking away.

What can I do now?...I guess I need a little air. Just at the entrance. I walked through the catacomb entrance telling Joseph who was a guard that I was just going to stand near the door for some air. He told me to yell if something happened.

I stood at the entrance and breathed in the air.

"Hello Little Zen"

My heart stopped for a second. I knew that voice anywhere. I snapped my head round and spotted man I feared the most...my father who held a monsterous smirk. I tried to be brave and glared at him "You...why are you here?" I asked

"It took me all night but I finally found this court. I bet it's filled with those evil gypsies. Frollo will be happy to hear about this" he said smirking. He took out a knife "But just to be sure you won't tell..."

He lunged at me but I ducked and he missed. I hurried down the stairs and being the idiot he is he followed me. He doesn't realize that no one gets out this place...alive.

I ran through the catacombs breathing shakingly.

"Intruder! Help! Intruder!" I yelled dashing past the guards. My father staggered behind me but Joesph caught him by the collar and he was surrounded by the masked gypsy's.

"What is going on here!" Clopin demanded appearing through the catacombs.

(Clopin pov)

I heard a commotion in the catacombs and went to check it out "What is going on here!" I demanded. The guards were holding a vaguely familier man...wait a minute!

It was Zen's father!

"Joesph! where's Zen?" I asked in a panic.

"I'm here" she called coming out from behind the leading guard. I sighed in relief. I grabbed her and held her in my arms "Don't scare me like that" I whispered "Sorry..." she whispered back. I then glared at the man before us. I smirked

"Men...take him away to the nooses" I ordered. Zen's father cried out in horror and stuggled "No! please I'll do anything! Zen! My darling Zen help your old father!" he begged dropping himself to her feet.

Zen shook her head "Burn in hell" she hissed. He yelled out in anger calling her devils spawn and was taken to the gallows to be hung.

"It has to be done Zen" I said. She looked up to me. "I don't care Clopin...he deserves to die for all he did" she whispered.

So we went to the gallows and watched him be tied up. Zendella was shaking like a leaf watching this. I reached over and held her hand, squeezing it. She squeezed back.

"Any last words Benjamin?" I yelled before giving the signal. The man stayed silent but smirked at his daughter "One...see you in hell where you belong!" he yelled laughing.

I frowned and nodded. The gypsy at the lever pulled and Benjamin was hung. Zen shut her eyes tightly and buried her head in my shoulder.

"It's over Zen" I whispered comforting her.

(Normal pov)

After the hanging everyone went back to their own buisness. Zen had calmly explained to Alice what had happened and she took it quite well. Francine was the same.

Esmeralda had returned later that evening with another gypsy out of breath and received a scolding from Clopin.

Zendella had saved Esmeralda by dragging her to her tent "What happened?" she demanded

"Frollo burned the millers home but remember that soldier from the church?"

she nodded

"well he saved the family but got injured while gettig away. He's now a fugitive like me. Quasimodo's taking care of him at the cathedral" she explained. Zendella sighed in relief "Good...Why is Frollo burning nearly all of paris just to look for you?" she asked

"He is supposedly `in love` with me" Esmeralda said making a yuck face. Zendella gagged and giggled "poor Esme" she said.

Esmeralda laughed "Also...he kissed me" she admitted. Zendella awwed and made a heart with her fingers "Esme's in love" she sang

"Well what about you! I've seen the way you look at Clopin" she pointed out. Zen playfully hit her "Shush you"

"Do you love him?" she asked. Zen fidgeted with her fingers "I-I-I guess so...but...does he like me back?" she asked

Esmeralda patted her shoulder "Talk to him. Tell him how you feel" She advised then left to get cleaned up.

Zendella decided to see what Clopin was up too so she skipped around looking for him compleatly forgetting the recent events.

"Clopin?" she called through the catacombs

"Over here Zen!" he called. She followed his voice and found him sitting on a rock. She sat next to him "Watcha doin?" she asked

"Making sure no others come through here. You?" he asked

"Nuthin. I'm bored" she admitted

"You can stay here then" he said ruffling her hair. She smiled and fidgeted with her fingers again "err Clopin..."

"Hmm?"

She took a breath "I-I just wanted to ask...do you..."

A sudden roar of laughter caught their attention through the catacombs. Clopin stood and walked while Zen followed.

_`Darn it!`_ she thought

The came up in front of two trespassers who were already caught by they gypsy guards. Zen couldn't see who they were since it was still a little bit dark.

_`This should be fun`_


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Clopin asked smirking

"Trespassers!"

"Spies!"

Zendella stared at the two intruders finding that they looked awfully familer "we're not spies!" one of them yelled

"You've got to listen...mph!"

The guards gagged them so they wouldn't speak.

"Don't! interrupt me!" Clopin snapped. Zendella giggled a bit "He doesn't like that" she warned.

"Your very clever to have found our hideout but unfortunetly for you, you won't live to tell the tale!" he said teasingly and handed me a fire stick. Well a trespassers a trespasser.

Clopin and Gypsies:

_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place_  
><em>Where the soundrels of Paris<em>  
><em>Collect in a lair<em>

_Maybe you've heard of that mythical place_  
><em>Called the Court of Miracles<em>

C: _Hello, _

Z: _you're there!_

Gypsies:_Where the lame can walk_  
><em>And the blind can see<em>

C: _But the dead don't talk_  
><em>So you won't be around<em>  
><em>To reveal what you've found<em>

Clopin and Gypsies

_We have a method for spies and intruders_  
><em>Rather like hornets protecting their hive<em>  
><em>Here in the Court of Miracles<em>  
><em>Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!<em>

_(Zens pov)_

The guards cackled as Clopin and I jumped off the trespassers. Clopin rushed up to the nooses while I stayed put

"Gather round everybody there's good noose tonight! It's a double header! A couple of Frollo spies!" he announced

Everyone booed at the men on ropes...Wait...that red hair and hunch! Oh no it's Quasimodo! and that guard too! I have to stop Clopin!

But I couldn't get by the crowd of gypsies. I groaned in frustration. Just then I heard a Baa and saw Djali! Esme's still here. "Djali! take me to Esme!"

She nodded and galloped off while I followed...

Clopin:  
><em>The Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles<em>  
><em>I am the lawyers and judge all in one<em>  
><em>We like to get the trial over with quickly<em>  
><em>Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!<em>

"Any last words!"

"mph hmph!"

"That's what they all say!"

_Now that we've seen all the evicence_

Puppet:  
><em>Wait! I object!<em>

Clopin:  
><em>Overruled!<em>

Puppet:  
><em>I object!<em>

Clopin:  
>Quiet!<p>

Puppet:  
><em>Dang!<em>

Clopin:  
><em>We find you totally innocent<em>  
><em>Which is the worst crime of all<em>

All:  
><em>So you're going to hang!<em>

"STOP!"

(normal pov)

Clopin haulted from his actions and spotted Esmeralda and Zendella coming through the crowd. They both climbed the ladder to the gallow "These men are not spies they are our friends!" Esmeralda hissed untying Phoebus while Zendella untied Quasimodo.

"Well why didn't they say so?" Clopin asked innocently.

"We did say so!" the two men snapped back.

"This is the soldier who saved the millers family" Esmeralda explained

"And Quasimodo helped us escape the bell tower!" Zendella hissed

Phoebus stepped to the gallow edge "We've come to warn you! Frollo's coming!" he yelled causing the gypsies to panic "He says he knows where you are hiding and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!" he continued

"Then we must waste no time! we must leave immedietly!" Esmeralda cried out. Everyone nodded and split up packing their items away.

A jolt of fear panged in Zendella's heart. Clopin grabbed her hand and dragged her to Mia's tent "We must hurry and leave! get Alice!" he ordered. She nodded and bolted in the tent gathering Alice in her arms. Joseph was already in gathering up Francine seeing as she couldn't walk yet.

"Look after her Joseph" she said smiling. Joseph smiled and nodded. He quickly left the tent with Francine holding onto him.

Zen met up with Clopin outside the tent and grabbed his hand. He looked at her "Zen... Remember no matter what I will protect you. And as long as this is happening I wanted to tell you that I..."

Suddenly the place was swarmed with armed men before he could finish. Clopin and Zen gasped and tried to get out another way but it was blocked. They tried the main entrance but that was blocked as well. Zendella was ripped away from Clopin and Alice was taken from her "Zen! Alice!" Clopin screamed struggling in the guards grasp "Clopin!" Zen yelled.

The guard who held her gasped when he saw her rusty red eyes "Frollo will want to see this" he mumbled pushing Zendella to where Esmeralda and the others were. He was talking to Esmeralda

"Why he led me right to you my dear" the judge said carresing Esmeralda's face. Zendella glared at the old man. He must mean Quasimodo` she thought looking at the red haired man who was crying.

"And look what else I've caught in my trap! Captain Phoebus back from the dead" he sneered watching the blonde man struggle "Another miracle no doubt" he finished smirking. He looked at the guard who held Zendella "And what is this?" he sneered

"Look at her eyes Mi'lord" the guard snapped pushing me forward. Frollo sighed and gazed into her eyes only to yell out in fear and point at her accusingly "You! You Sinner! How dare you make a pact with satin himself!" he cried.

"Loony" she mumbled. The guard slapped her face "Quiet you evil spawn!" he snapped. Frollo regained his composure and glared at Zendella who indeed flinched a bit at his cold stare. The stare that her father always gave her. Frollo smirked and walked into the middle of the court "There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow night and your all invited to attend" he announced.

He glanced at Zen and smirked evilly "I will be sending YOU back to where you belong you she-devil" he spat

(Clopin Pov)

I struggled to get away from the blasted guard. When Frollo yelled about a pact with the devil I knew Zen would now be in danger!

"Lock them up!" Frollo ordered. I was pulled away but I pulled back trying to get to Zen "Zen!" I yelled. She snapped her head at me. Her eyes were showing fear and I saw tears! "Clopin!" she cried struggling

I hated it so much when she cried. I struggled even more until finally I got loose and bolted towards her. I was within arms reach until I was caught again. Now Zen was trying to get to me.

I got pulled further away so I yelled before she was lost from my sight "ZEN! I LOVE YOU!"


	12. Chapter 12

It was a matter of time before I would be executed along with Esmeralda. I was alone in a far away cell. I wonder if Alice is ok. Is she with Francine, or Joseph or Clopin?

I smiled at the thought of Clopin. He...he said he loved me...

_`ZEN I LOVE YOU!`_

The words replayed in my head repeatingly. He loves me, he loves me, he loves me!

And I love him...

My smile faltered.

We will never be together...

I was really going to miss him. His smile, his laugh and that cute face he makes when he's annoyed. That brought back nice memories

_"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up" Zendella said repeatingly poking Clopins cheek. Nothing worked so she moved back and pounced on him causing him to yell out in fright._

_Esmeralda was watching from the tent entrance._

_Clopin glared annoyingly at Zen who giggled "What is so funny?" he asked._

_"Your face" she said smiling_

_"Why you little!"_

_Zen ran away before he could catch her and he chased her all over the court with Esmeralda, Mia and Alice watching them laughing._

__Zen laughed to herself.

"Oi! Devil! It's time!" a guard yelled banging on the bars. I smiled a bit. Guess this is it. I stood up and was escorted to the town square by three guards

(Clopin's pov)

_I saw Frollo's wicked face smirking at My Zen who was on her knee's and her head was laid on a flat rock._

_I tried to move but I couldn't, I tried to look away but I could not. Zen...Why you? I don't want you to die! God please let me save her!_

_A man in a black mask rose a large axe above her and Frollo's arm was held up._

_Zen's eyes looked at me and she smiled softly "I love you" she whispered. Frollo's arm went down as did the axe_

_BANG!_

_I saw her headless body and large amounts of blood. Frollo laughed loudly kicking the head away._

_"NO!"_

__"NO!" I yelled bolting up from my straw bed. I gasped for breath and wiped the cold sweat from my forehead. I looked around finding that I was in my cell with little Alice curled up next to me. It was a dream.

A horrible dream.

A tear escaped my eye. Zen...I love you so much. I don't want to loose you

"Alright get moving you lot!" a guard yelled. I quickly woke Alice and hoisted her on my hip. I couldn't let her out of my sight. No she's too young to be alone in a situation like this.

I whispered comforting words in her ear when she whimpered. We were stuffed in a cage and rolled out to the square. Alice held onto me in fear so I stroked her hair in comfort.

La Esmeralda was tied to a post and straw was being thrown around her. She was going to be burned.

My eyes saw a man in a black mask and my heart clenched in fear for Zen.

(Zen's pov)

I walked slowly with the three guards towards the stage where Esme was tied to a post. Frollo didn't want me to be burned.

I was to be Be-Headed

I saw Frollo look at me with an evil smirk but I just stayed strong. I decided to sing one last song just to myself so no one could hear.

_At last my final moment has arrived_

_As the bell tolls for my execution tonight_

I was pushed to my knee's and my head was slammed down on a flat table

"The gypsy girls has been charged with witchcraft and Devil contact. The punishment! DEATH!" Frollo announced. I saw the villagers try to get by the guards to help us but it was no use. It was nice to know that they cared though.

My eyes found Clopin's and we stared at each other. He held Alice to his chest not wanting her to see my death.

_But when I see you in that cage with fear in your eyes_

_I mumer "Clopin I love you" As my last word_

__"I shall now send these two back to hell where they belong!" Frollo sneered evilly lighting the straw by Esmeralda.

Suddenly she was free by none other than Quasimodo! He escaped by swinging and climbing back tot he cathedral by a rope.

Phoebes was now free and he motivated everyone to fight for freedom. All the gypsy's were set free as was Clopin. He tried to get through the crowds to me but I knew he wouldn't make it.

"Kill her now!" Frollo yelled

I knew he meant me. I closed my eyes and smiled

_Don't be sad I'll be in your heart forever!_

_BANG!_

__I felt air rush to my face and snapped my eyes open. Clopin was swinging on a rope hanging onto my waist!

"Your not getting away from me that easily Zen" he joked winking. I laughed and held onto him as we set back on the ground.

I looked up towards the notre dame and noticed that something was begining to pour from the roof

HOT METAL!

I spotted Alice by some other children they were to near the cathedral! I quickly ran to them "Quickly children this way!" I yelled ushering them away. We made it to a safe distance right on time.

Alice clung to me like glue happy I was ok.

Most of the guards were defeated so now all we could do is wait.


End file.
